Nustras vidas
by Morgan Stardust
Summary: Alfred es sólo un niño cuando sus padres fallecen, queda al cuidado de Arthur de apenas 19 años, tendran problemas, alegrias y secretos... pero saben que sólo se tienen el uno al otro. AU


**Hola!!! no hace falta decir que tiene mucho tiempo que no escribo algo, pero realmente tengo unas buenas ideas para fics de Hetalia, y ahora tengo algo de tiempo y he decidido escribir mi primer fic de la serie. Será de unos cuantos capítulos, tratare de actualizar una vez a la semana, y bueno, basicamente.**

**Me encanta el yaoi pero esta vez sólo mostrare un bonito amor fraternal entre Arthur y Alfred, la historia es francamente dramatica, espero que les guste.**

**

* * *

  
**

Cáp. 1: Cuando nos conocimos

Aquella sala era un lugar funesto, de colores opacos y escasa decoración, básicamente insípido. Únicamente una mesa con sus respectivas sillas llenaban el salón y eran acompañados por un reloj de pared que se le antojaba anticuado.

Cada habitación de ese piso, o incluso del edificio entero, parecían ser similares. Aburridos hombres de traje y portafolio pasaban cada cierto rato por el pasillo, generalmente acompañados de personas de elegantes ropas negras. De pronto uno de esos hombres serios entró y cerró la puerta. Genial, le acababan de quitar su único pasatiempo: "mirar el pasillo". El niño rubio de no más de diez años resoplo sonoramente ante la intrusión. Ahora estaba ahí atrapado con su fiel sirviente y amigo Toris y el tipo recién llegado que acomodaba unos documentos poniéndolos sobre la mesa apenas un par de asientos alejado del pequeño.

El amable joven de pelo castaño trató de hacerlo sentir un poco mejor al posar cariñosamente su mano en el hombro de su pequeño amo. Sólo se ganó una mirada suplicante. En ese momento entraron dos personas más, otro de esos sujetos de portafolio y un joven, luciendo un entallado traje negro.

-muy bien, ya que se encuentran presentes todos los citados procederé a la lectura del testamento del señor y la señora Kirkland, que se me fue encomendado a mí, Roderich Edelstein- el hombre acomodó sus gafas y tomó los papeles que había dejado en la mesa.

Durante unos minutos leyó puras cosas irrelevantes, sobre todo para el niño de ojos azules. ¿Qué tenían esas personas que ver con él?, que el supiera no tenía parientes de apellido Kirkland, recordaba vagamente a unos Williams, pero nada más. Se había distraído tanto en sus pensamientos que el pequeño apenas pudo escuchar la conclusión de la lectura.

-"_así mismo y en resumen, la totalidad de sus bienes, derechos y obligaciones queda cedido a el único hijo de la pareja: Arthur Kirkland."_

Ese era el nombre del joven que estaba sentado justo enfrente de él, ese que no había hecho más que apoyar los codos en la mesa y recargar su rostro en sus manos entrelazadas- ¿eso es todo?- dijo de pronto, claramente no tenía más ganas de permanecer ahí que el niño.

-me temo que un falta la lectura del testamento de los Jones-respondió el otro hombre, que curiosamente también llevaba lentes- , mi nombre es Eduard von Block, y si no existe algún problema procederé con la lectura del testamento de los Jones.

La única respuesta que recibió fue un ademan afirmativo por parte de Arthur. Era un testamento corto en realidad, nada comparado al anteriormente leído- _"… es así que nuestra voluntad es dejar como heredero universal a nuestro amado hijo Alfred F. Jones. En caso de que éste aun no cumpla la mayoría de edad dejamos como tutor de nuestro hijo a los Kirkland."_

Una reacción de sorpresa no se hizo esperar en todos los presentes.- ¿eso significa que la custodia es… mía?-el joven de ojos verdes había abandonado su pose y se le veía un tanto molesto.

-de acuerdo con ambos testamentos sí, la custodia del pequeño es suya- concluyo el abogado de cabellos rubios.

-se que no hay ningún error pero… definitivamente no puedo hacerme cargo de este niño-Arthur sonaba cada instante más descontento al grado de pararse del asiento que ocupaba.- ¡tiene que hacer algo!- terminó por exigirle su abogado, el que fuera de sus padres.

-podemos apelar al testamento de los Jones, en tal caso se buscaría que el menor pasara a manos de algún familiar o a un orfanato- dijo Roderich acomodando ligeramente su oscuro cabello.

- ¡no por favor!-habló el hasta ahora impasible Toris- no pueden hacerle eso al pequeño Alfred, no tiene familia en este país, tardarían mucho en venir por él.

-sé que sería cruel-contestó Arthur-pero no puedo, sin ninguna excepción, hacerme cargo del niño.

-no importa… si no quiere quedarse conmigo qué más da- Alfred, arto de la discusión que se desarrollaba en torno a él, decidió expresar su opinión, después de todo él era el afectado directamente.- además tampoco quiero estar con alguien que no me quiera.

-… no se trata de eso, entiéndeme, tengo sólo diecinueve años y muchos otros problemas- los ojos verdes miraron directamente a los azules, fue algo extraño, un sentimiento familiar le invadió.

_Ellos no quieren estar conmigo, debo arreglármelas yo solo…_

-arreglare la documentación necesaria para que trabajo social se haga cargo y vean que…-

-¡no!, no es necesario-Kirkland había cambiado completamente de semblante- le cederé directamente la tutoría a sus familiares, así que hasta entonces… me encargaré de él.

Los abogados no dijeron más, Toris suspiro satisfecho y en paz, mientras que Alfred no sabía si sentirse aliviado o molesto, es decir, el sujeto quería librarse de él por todos los medios y al siguiente instante lo deseaba a su lado, que incoherencia. Y sin embargo Alfred sintió que también quería permanecer con ese joven.

El resto del día fue más de lo mismo, Alfred vio leer y firmar papeles a su tutor. Al término de eso se despidió de Toris, el cual dejó sus datos anotados en un papel que le entregó a Arthur, por si necesitaba algo. Y para finalizar se dirigía a casa, en un bonito auto color verde, siendo conducido cuidadosamente por Kirkland. Ninguno de los dos había dicho palabra alguna, Arthur le había preguntado cómo llegar a la residencia Jones al abogado y por lo mismo no había necesidad aparente de decir nada.

Llegaron alrededor de las 7 de la noche, abrió tranquilamente la puerta, como si fuera su propia casa. Alfred entró, pero se notaba ausente, y de alguna manera Arthur sabía por qué.

-sé que esto es difícil- la voz del ojiverde rompieron al fin el silencio.

-no me conoces

-puede que no, - ya no sabía que decir, y no parecía estar progresando- ambos perdimos a nuestros padres en ese accidente, y no pretendo ser como mis padres, tampoco puedo tomar el lugar de los tuyos, pero puedo ser tu hermano mayor.

Hasta ahora Alfred no había querido ni mirarlo, mas esa idea le pareció interesante, "hermano mayor", eso sonaba bien para él- entonces… serás mi hermano.

-sí… tampoco creas que por eso no harás caso de lo que te diga- el mayor revolvió cariñosamente los rubios cabellos del niño.

_Serás mi hermanito, serás mi razón para vivir_


End file.
